Milkshakes
by xXTeukteukie06Xx
Summary: Eunhyuk recovers from his fever and gets a visit from his childhood friend, Xiah Junsu.


NOTE: A very supportive reader of mine requested a sequel to one of my earlier stories, "Fever." Therefore, I wrote this story, "Milkshakes," which takes place pretty much right after Eunhyuk's fever episode. Thanks for your support! It really is what keeps me writing3

* * *

**Milkshakes**

*Knock knock*

"Oh! That's probably Junsu! :D" Eunhyuk jumped up from the couch and skipped to the door.

Placing his eye by the viewer, he grinned and asked in a deep voice, "What's the password?" Junsu showed no signs of surprise. Smiling, he shouted back, "Yah, PABO! Open the door!"

Suppressing his giggles, Eunhyuk cleared his throat and asked, "What business do you have here?"

"I'm here to see an anchovy!" Was the reply. Behind the door, Junsu heard "Euhahahaha~"

"Yah Lee Hyukjae!" Open the door already! I warn you, I can break down your door!"

"Ahahaha arraseo arraseo hahahah~"

The lock clicked, the hatch slid off, and the door finally opened.

"Aiiish jinja" Junsu shook his head and headed in, only to stop in his tracks. The door had opened to reveal Eunhyuk grinning and dancing to Sorry Sorry. After staring, Junsu ignored the weirdness, proceeded to walk into the spacious living room, and sat down on the sofa.

"You seem much better, Hyukjae. :)"

"Mm, yeah. I definitely feel better." Hyukie nodded, joining him. After a pause, Junsu suddenly remembered something.

"AH. I left the bag outside!" Jumping up, he ran to the door.

"Mwo—?" Eunhyuk watched Junsu, confused, and then heard a "There it is!"

In a flash, Junsu returned, holding what appeared to be a grocery bag.

"Oh oh oh what did you get me what did you get me? 8D"

"Psh, it's not for _you_ =3=" Junsu waved him off.

Hyukie slumped, looking very disappointed. Junsu took one look at his best friend and burst out laughing.

"Eunkyangkyangkyang Hyukjae-ah, I was kidding! I can't believe you fell for that!"

Laughing in embarrassment, Eunhyuk reached over and playfully slapped Junsu across the shoulder.

"Yah! That wasn't nice!" He pouted.

Still laughing at his gullible friend, Junsu reached into the bag and pulled out two boxes.

"Jiangjiang! Look what I bought!"

Eunhyuk stared. "…Strawberries?"

Junsu reached in again and pulled out a carton.

"…Milk…"

Finally, Junsu pulled out the remaining items and placed them on the coffee table.

"Junsu-ah…what's all this for? :x"

Shoving a few products into Eunhyuk's arms and picking up the rest, Junsu headed for the kitchen.

"Yah Junsu! What are you doing?" Eunhyuk called after him.

"MILKSHAKES!" Came a shout from the kitchen.

"Oh…coming! :D" Smiling, Eunhyuk strode out of the living room.

Eunhyuk entered the kitchen to find Junsu rummaging through the cabinet. "Board…board…board…" he was mumbling.

"Oh, that's over here." Eunhyuk bent down towards the cabinet below the sink and pulled out a pink chopping board.

Junsu stared. "…Pink? ._."

Eunhyuk smiled knowingly as he gave the one-word explanation. "Heechul."

"Ahh…" Junsu nodded with complete understanding. Taking the board from Hyukie, he placed it on the marble counter. Next he found a measuring cup and placed it down.

"Hyukjae, where's the blender?"

"In there." He pointed to a small closet across from the kitchen. As Junsu went blender-hunting, Eunhyuk emptied the strawberries into a clear rinsed bowl. Then he grabbed the bunch of bananas and picked one off to start peeling. Just then, Junsu returned with a triumphant smile, hugging the blender. After setting it down, he sliced the banana that the other had just peeled and dumped them into the bowl of strawberries.

"Nooooooooo~" Eunhyuk shouted.

"Eh?" Junsu spun around. He watched Hyuk grab another bowl from the cabinet and meticulously remove the sliced bananas from the strawberry bowl and place them into the new bowl. Junsu was confuzzled. Then realization dawned.  
"Ah you OCDed anchovy." He sighed, shaking his head.

Eunhyuk laughed. "I need to see the separate ingredients lined up so I can place them in the blender in order D:" As Junsu poked fun at him, keys sounded and the front door opened as voices poured into the hallway. Hyukie easily picked out all four of them: Leeteuk, Donghae, Hankyung, and Heechul. He rushed out of the kitchen with Junsu right behind him.

"Hyung, you're back!"

"Yup. Finished early today C:" Leeteuk's eyes litup when he saw who was behind Hyukie.

"Yah! Junsu-ah! Long time no see!" He clapped Junsu on the shoulder.

"Whatsuuuuuuuuuuuup!" Donghae gave Junsu a bear hug.

"Hey sexy ;D" Heechul came over, hand in hand with the gently smiling Hankyung, who said in a quiet voice, "How've you been?"

"Pretty good! Been kinda busy with my 'Intoxication' promotions, but I flew back as soon as I could."

Heechul put an arm around him and smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Haha, it's good to see you too, Heenim. ^w^" Everyone laughed.

"Yahyah! We're making strawberry-banana milkshakes!" Eunhyuk shouted.

"OHOHOH I WANT!" Teukie and Hae shouted simultaneously. The six boys filed into the kitchen.

"Hmm…you're missing something…" Leeteuk eyed the line-up of ingredients.

They all thought hard, until Donghae shouted, "ICECREAM!"

"AH RIGHT!" Junsu went to the freezer and poked around until he found the ice cream. As Eunhyuk scooped it into a bowl, Hankyung voluntarily went to finish cutting the strawberries. Heechul stood next to him, peeling and cutting bananas. Donghae tiptoed over to Eunhyuk and immediately tried to sneak a few bites from the ice cream bowl as Hyuk conversed with Junsu and Leeteuk.

"Yeah! When I saw that dance move, I—FISHY!"

Hae was caught red-handed. He sped out the kitchen with Hyukie hot on his trail.

"Lee Donghae! Come back here!"

Laughing, Leeteuk filled the bowl again and moved it to the front of the line of ingredients.

"Aish, my kids never grow up =.=" He sighed.

Just then, the two "kids" emerged from behind the doorway. Eunhyuk was holding Donhae from behind in a tight hug, asking, "Do you surrender?" Giggling and struggling, Hae managed, "YESYES! Lemme go!" Finally, Eunhyuk released him.

"I think that's all the ingredients," Junsu announced.

"Great! Let's get started!" Teukie went to the blender.

"Ice cream!" Hae shouted happily, carrying the bowl over to leader-ssi. Next, Heechul passed the bowl of bananas to Hae, who dumped it into the blender. Hannie brought over the strawberries and put them in. Junsu, with Eunhyuk's help, followed with the three cups of milk and poured them in. By now, the blender was a little more than three-quarters full. Hae, who was very excited, placed his finger on the "Start" button.

"WAIT THE LID—!" The boys started to shout. Hae started and immediately jammed the "Stop" button, but a tad late. Being the closest to the blender, the concoction had spurted right onto his face.

"AGH-"

There was a moment of silence, followed by bursts of laughter.

"Eukyangkyangkyangkyang!"

"AHAHAHAhahaha!"

"Euhahahahhahaha!"

"Pwahahahahhaa!"

Eunhyuk tore a piece of paper towel and began wiping the milk and ice cream off his Fishy's face, still laughing. Donghae just sat there with a OwO expression. When his face was finally cleaned, Hyukie ruffled Fishy's hair. Hae laughed and placed the lid on the blender, making sure to give it an extra pat, before pressing "Start" again. The machine whirred as its contents spun.

The boys watched as the ingredients turned to a mass of pink with swirls of milky white. After half a minute the machine stopped with a PING and a loud cheer rose.

They all scrambled for cups, though Heechul decided he wanted to share one with Hankyung. Teukie poured the milkshake into each of his dongsaeng's tall glasses. Eunhyuk reached into a cabinet for colored straws and distributed them. A gasp rose as all eyes turned to Heechul.

"You gave me a…a…blue?" He eyed Hyukie.

"Ah…mianmianmian! "Hyuk immediately scrambled for a pink one.

The room filled with carefree laughter. Teukie rose from his seat and held up his glass.

"Let's have a toast!" He announced.

"YES! May Junsu's new solo album sales go through the roof!"

"Eukyankyankyang thanks! XD"

"May Heechul and Hankyung grow old together!" Donghae shouted.

"YAH! Fishie!" Heechul jokingly glared, then rested his head on Hannie's shoulder.

"May Super Junior make history again with Bonamana!" Junsu called.

"YEAH!" The boys shouted.

"May Hyukjae stop getting sick and giving us trouble!" Leader-ssi winked.

As Eunhyuk looked down at his feet in shame, his brothers all clapped him on the back and hugged his shoulders.

"We love you, Hyukkie! :3"

"Dong Bang SuJu HWAITING!" Junsu yelled.

They all shouted and clinked glasses.

"DONG BANG SUJU HWAITING! ^O^"


End file.
